Spike loves me
by HugeSpikefan
Summary: Just another take on what could have happened. When Buffy found out Spike loved her.


Spike loves me

This is one chapter. Just another take on would have could have happened on Buffy founding out Spike loved her. Warning rape

Buffy stands in the train watching xander laugh at the notion of Spike loves her. This isn't funny. You kidding me buffy this is hilarious spike in love with you period come on how could you not find that funny. This is serious. It's just one of his another feeble Daydreams. Don't take it so serious Buffy you know how spike is. Maybe you're right. There's nothing here. Buffy exit the train.

When Buffy got home she heard laughing and talking coming from the kitchen. Coming closer she notices Spike sitting on the countertop. What's going on here Buffy States. Spike just came over to apologize for the child drama we had yesterday. That's okay Joyce Spike indicates. I need to talk to your oldest anyway. Spike goes to touch Buffy's arm as he passes her Buffy pulls away immediately. Spike what are you doing. I have some information Come With Me Now. Buffy just stands and stares at him finally Spike caves in and tells her the information that he has. I heard about two Vamps hold up in a warehouse they sound like the guys from the Train grab your coat and come with me now.

Buffy sits out side in spikes car. Spike is singing a song suddenly stops and ask her if she liked a band. When she did not answer him he took out a flax took a swig of it and try to hand it to her. Ew Buffy reacted. It's not blood it's Berman. Buffy repeated her response EW. Suddenly to vampires appeared. Buffy and Spike get out of the car walking to the warehouse. Where the both vampires are sitting down going through CDs and popping popcorn. When they hear the door open they look up to see Buffy standing there. They obviously know who she is because they instantly get up and run in the opposite direction. Well I'm definitely embarrassed for a kind. Buffy looked around and said with a very annoyed toilet in her voice. These Vamps have been here for a while they have nested. So you're saying there's a bunch of prefers.

Buffy Goes to leave Spike runs in front of her and grabs the door open for her. What are you doing Buffy X Spike. Spike looks at the door that he's holding open for Buffy. And tries to wave it off like it was nothing. Buffy gets angry. What is this what are you doing Spike. Nothing I thought those were the guys that's all I swear. Buffy stares at him. I'm leaving now Buffy States very plainly for Spike. Now love don't be that way. I'm sure if we ride around town will find who it was. I'm not writing anywhere with you spike. You might need backup I should go with you. Spike I can handle myself. You should know that of all people I put you in a freaking wheelchair for god sakes. Yeah and you had help Slayer didn't you. What's that supposed to mean. It means you have friends that helped you out. And you know bloody well what I meant by that. Are you saying that I could not have done that by myself. Cuz I don't remember my friends being around when you had the Ring of Amara and I ripped it off your finger. I remember there was one around and I had to throw them across the courtyard. Buffy's anger increased at that comment. I don't want you coming by my house my mother and my sister again. And if my sister does come by your crib again you do not let her in you send her right home do you understand me. So I shall just send her out in a graveyard full of graves to could have vampires popping out at any second to eat such a delicious morsel.

Buffy stares at Spike for a moment. It's not my fault the little sis came by my crib in the first place. I was just surprised you were. Dawn has a crush on you. Now does she. I actually didn't figure that. Dawn said you were in love with me. I mean Dawn things that you're in love with me. Well doesn't that beat all. She's right you know. Not expecting that answer. Buffy looks up at Spike. What did you say. Spark repeats himself. I said she's right I do love you Buffy. You got to be kidding me Spike. Where mortal enemies. Really bad cuz I thought we were past that. Past what's Spike. You tried killing me you're kidnapped my boyfriend tortured ham. Almost killed him trying to bring your girlfriend back. That dumped you anyway. And the reason why you have that chip in the first place is because you came back to try to kill me once again that you just would have have failed at again. That's the past Buffy. well there is a lot of stuff in the past. Including you kidnapping friends . on top of everything else. If it wasn't for that chip I would have came home to my dorm room to Willow Bean dead or even worse. Just because I don't steak you. Does that mean that I'm over the past Spike does not mean that I have forgiven you for everything you've done does not mean you will mean anything to me ever. Far as I'm concerned. You are soulless nothing. There is nothing good or clean in you spike or about you. You are nothing to me. I'm going home. If you have any more information take it up with Giles. I don't want you by my house again. Buffy I love you. Too bad Spike cuz you have no chance with me willingly.

Buffy into the house. How was your night. Spike loves me that's how my night went. Buffy's mom just staring at her for a moment. Spike loves you. Yeah Dawn told me and then I kind of brought it up with Spike and he confirmed it. It figures huh. Buffy you got to be kidding me. Buffy here is Willow say for the living room. Hey Will I didn't know you were here. Nope I'm not kidding you. Do you know why. I don't know well I didn't ask. I just turned him down and told him there's no chance in hell. What Buffy you should find out why. Wall I pit him a lot to spike it's kind of like third base. Did you make it clear to him you are not interested Buffy Joyce axe. Honestly if he did not get it by what I said to him. Honey you really should make sure that he understands that you're not interested in them. Again mom I'm pretty sure I made it crystal clear. Okay Buffy Buffy's mom kisses her on the cheek I'm going to bed. Can you girls take care of yourself while I'm gone. Yeah Mom we're good. Buffy I think your mom is right. I could go find him well but honestly if he didn't get that for what I have already said to him then there is no help for him.

Spike enters his Crip. What Buffy said to him is repeating in his mind over and over again. He doesn't understand if he can get over the past why can't she. Suddenly he realizes that he's not alone. Who's there. A happy memory my Spike. Spike watches as Drusilla emerges from the darkness. She's dressed in all red. The spark surprise she's wearing pants and that's not usually Drusilla Style. Drew what are you doing here last time I saw you your shagging a slime demon. I want us to be a happy family again my William. Drusilla goes on to tell Spike about Darla in LA and want to place. Soundly Spike finds himself at the bronze with Drusilla. They dance for a while Drusilla points out a couple making out on the balcony. They walk up towards the couple and as they come near Drusilla snaps the girl's neck and hands her to spike. Then she grabs the boy covers his mouth and sinks her teeth into his neck. Spike stares down at the dead girl in his arms and looks back up at Drusilla. Drusilla stops feeding and looks up and Spike. Spike Vamps out. Bites into the dead girls neck and drinks deep. When Drusilla is satisfied did her child is feeding she continues to feed herself.

Buffy opens the door to spike script to find an empty and dark. She looks around she sees a chair a TV. She noticed there's a hole in the floor with the letter she goes down. She notices he has a bad a few other furnishings. She comes to a corner where she notices there is a sheet draped over something. She posed on the sheet it comes tumbling down to review a board covered with photographs and drawings of her. A little freaked out at this. She backs away slowly and hits back up with the ladder. When she gets to the top she looks off to see Spike looking at her with blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Find anything interesting pet. She hears Spike ask her. What happened are you hurt she asks Spike. Spike ignores the question and starts the state that his ex is back revealing Drusilla. Could not live without me she couldn't Spike goes on to say. In total shock Buffy has no idea what to say. All of a sudden drucilla uses a cattle prong to sting her unconscious. Shelby Tire off and have a bit of fun with her first States Drusilla. I'm done playing games Spike says with the edge to his tone. Drusilla Smiles at this. Spike Walks Behind You Drusilla. Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a steak. Drusilla love. Drusilla turns around. I don't think I love you anymore. A second later Spike drives the steak through drucilla's heart. Before Drusilla turns to dust she says bad daddy. Spike drops the steak to the floor. Spike walks over to where Buffy's body Lays. He bends down puts his arm underneath her neck and shoulders and his other arm underneath her legs and lifts her up. He stares down at her unconscious form. I'm going to have you.

Spike laser down on the bed Softly. Remembering to hurry before she wakes up fashion several different chain restraints. Huff's around her wrist. He wants her to be as comfortable as possible during. So he lays her arms to her side. He put cuffs around her ankles to hold her legs in place. For she could be in the missionary position he tied some silk around some rope and wrapped it around right above the knee on each leg. Finding a pair of old antique scissors in the chest. They must be at least a hundred years old I have to remember to hack these when I'm done he thinks to himself. He starts the slowly cut her clothing off. At this point it does not matter if she wakes up she is restrained. After he's done he stands and all of her beauty. He puts the scissors down and starts to undress himself. He slowly crawls up into the bed. Sitting back on his feet. He runs his hands down the length of her thighs to her hips. He repeats this several times. He kisses a calf licking and nibbling. He draws his attention away from that. To the welcoming entrance. He rubs his fingers from the top to the end. Folding all his fingers into a Fest except for one and slowly massages the entrance way ever so lightly trying to dip in words. He brings his finger to his mouth and licks and suckles brings it back down to her opening and lips it in slowly. He feels lonely feeling her soft walls around him. Exploring so soft and warm. He starts moving in and out words with his finger. Uses his thumb to massage your clitoris. With this action he's he sees her solely stir. He injects his finger. Licks It Off. He leans over her body. Putting a hand between them and feeling her soft skin on her belly in between her breasts. Finally massaging when Buddhism. Rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb. He leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth sucking as if he was an infant. Licking the nipple with his tongue while massaging the other breast with the other hand stopping ever-so-slightly the tug on the nipple. He starts feeling movement from her. The chains start to make noise as she tries to move her arms and legs. He looks out from when he's doing to see that her eyes are still closed. He backs away a bit to watch if she's going to come to consciousness.

Buffy slowly comes to consciousness she can feel something around her wrist and ankles and thighs. In the sensations coming from her breast. Suddenly she flutters her eyes open. She hears Spike say. I thought you were going to sleep the night away love. She stares at him. What are you doing she asked. She tries to move again realizing that she's restrainede she looks to the side and down trying to see her hands. Spike puts a hand on her cheek now now love. I don't want you to hurt yourself. That's for me to do. What are you doing Spike she says more forcefully. Taking you unwillingly. That is how you said I would have you isn't it. The only way I would have. Drusilla. Ashes I stayed her. And I'm supposed to believe that. Frankly Buffy at this point I don't care what you believe I told you that I loved you. I don't love Drew anymore. You're the one that I want. Spike line himself up tour entrance. Before Buffy could even try. To say something else Spike thrust forward into her. Buffy gaps at the sudden sensation of being filled. Spike looks down at her. You were going to say something love. Buffy just looks at him with the expression of surprise and shock on her face. Spike starts to move thrusting his hips slowly in and out of her. Tell me about the how do you like it. Do you like it this way are you enjoying this. We can do this anyway you would like. Still too shocked to speak Buffy just stares at him. Spike Ben's is head down to try to kiss Buffy and lips. Buffy does not return the kiss. Spike stops and lays fully on Buffy with all this weight. Bringing his arms underneath her arms and wrapping his hands around her shoulders period as leverage as he twists plunges into war deaths. He brings his mouth to a neck. Kissing and licking and sucking. I am enjoying you he whispers into your ear are you enjoying me. Buffy tries again to move her arms and legs that are restrained. Stop it and get off me but he screams at him. Those aren't the lines love. Buffy stop struggling against the restraints.

Spike goes to kiss her on her lips once more. Buffy tries to move her head to one side. Spike grabs ahold of Buffy's jaw with his left hand and forced Lee puts her face to the center. He put his lips on top of hers. He looks them with his tongue as he thrusts in and out of her. Angling himself where every time he throws his full word he rubs against your clip. He lets go of her jaw. He changes positions where he's up on his hands above her. Looking down at her. Watching her face. You supposed to beg me to stop. Has cry And I can still make out your please. This isn't some kind of fantasy Spike. No fantasy don't you get it Buffy don't you see. How many times I have done this over the span of my existence. I've had every type of woman they have all begged for me to stop. Whimpering and whining tears running down their cheeks. Only difference is I didn't have to restrain them he whispers in her ear. Buffy can feel the sensation in her building. Creeping upon her. At this point she just wants to close her eyes and enjoy. Spike brings his head up. Looking down at Buffy. Buffy's eyes are closed. He defends his thrust into her bearing himself even further into her heat. Her head and neck move and it's seductive way her lips apart ever-so-slightly. He drops to his forearms period cups your cheek and puts his lips on hers period before she has a chance to close her mouth dips his tongue and explores her mouth rubbing his tongue along her teeth and cheeks. Seducing her tongue to dance with his.

Buffy can feel it happening from Insider. She starts to panic a little pulling at her restraints. Spike let's go of the kiss Buffy takes into a deep breath. What's the matter love. He slows is twist down. At the incident. Buffy starts hrusting her hips into him. And fast speed. Spike takes this as a clue in speeds up his thrusting to meet hers. Buffy opens her eyes for an instant to look up to see spikes eyes closed is he matches every thrust of her hips. Buffy Falls inter climax. Clenching her eyes shut and grinding her groin as hard as she can against his pelvic bone as he still thrust into her. She starts trying to catch your breath. Her tents at this turn Spike on even more. positions himself for he sitting on his calves and feet and pulls Buffy's buttocks and pelvic towards her. Where are the clearest being stimulated. The sensation is decreased a bit. But her orgasm is made her so sensitive. Every twist forward is bringing such pleasure to feel she's going to go insane from it. Spike's slides n and out of here effortlessly orgasm making her even wetter. He takes one of his fingers and placing zip to the opening of her anus. Pushes in massages as he twists. Using the wetness from a pussy as lubricant. He gently tries to push his finger gently forward into her. Buffy feels this and ask Spike what do you see doing. Love if you don't I'm doing that you obviously have not experienced all the spectrums of sex. Rocking back and forth in and out of her he massages her rectum. His finger exploring around. Do you like it. You know you need lube for there right. Kind of gathered that pet. Don't worry. I just thought the added sensation of a new place might help you reach your second one. Buffy looks up at him. I'm like over a hundred years old Buffy honestly think I don't know when I'm woman makes it.

Buffy had to Mentor self even under the circumstance it did feel good. Sun Lee Spike as his thumb into the game. Rubbing Softly thrust inside her will the other hand fingers her back end. Buffy starts panting. She starts moving your hips again. Between Malone's she asks Spike why is he doing this. Because I love you. And I want you to come more than once before I come. When I'm done with this whole love. I plan on moving to the next one. And I would love the third one as well but I'm not quite sure. I want to be bitten there. Buffy can hear Sparks words as her second orgasm starts to build to climax. She starts making noise with the panting. Even though she does not know of it or aware of it her reactions are pleasing spikes no end. Suddenly Buffy yells out oh my God Spike stop. Spike knows that she's close. Not wavering from his repetition. Buffy's in her muscles start to squeeze him tight. He has to put more momentum in his twist forward. Come on love I want to feel you pop me like warm champagne. He's just as ready as she is at this moment. She starts moving your hips radically. Spike lets her he stops twisting lets her movements milk his cock. When she finally comes her muscles pulsate around his member. Spike stops rubbing her click and fingering her behind. Reps each hand underneath each thigh and starts twisting deep and hard and fast. Come on pet squeeze me let me feel those muscles. Buffy think she's going mad at this moment. Because she tightens vagina muscles she squeezes as tightly as she can. Spike is twisting so deep into her he's actually hitting her cervix. Old bleeding hell he shouts out as he spilled his seed against her inner opening to her wound. He reaches his arm out places each hand beside her and slides Forward Unto his forearms underneath her arms. Cupping his hands over her shoulders again he lays all his weight on her. Rubbing his cheek gently against her cheek and nuzzling her neck. Whispering that he loves her.. Telling her how beautiful she is to him. How he loved the feel of her around him. Send me he acts. How long am I going to live once I untie you. Buffy is taken aback by this collection. Civil moments pass there is no answer. Spike just lays on top of her. As his member returns to normal it slowly slides out of her. Giving her a slight pleasure sensation as it leaves her entrance. You're going to die either way Spike My friends are going to come looking for me at some point. True love true. Until then let's play.

No copyright intended this is just for fun and educational purposes all materials belong to the rifle owners in artist.

I'm not good at commas exclamation points. If you found this pic hard to read I understand. But otherwise I would love comments any suggestions you may have.


End file.
